There are subjects at risk for Type I and/or Type II diabetes who are asympotmatic and have normal fasting glucose on their oral glucose tolerance test (OGTT). They also have at least the two hour and another interim glucose value of >200 mg/dl, thus giving them the diagnosis of diabetes using adult NDDG criteria. For clarity in this proposal, the term "post-prandial" diabetes occurs. Specifically, it will identify metabolic factors in addition to the loss of the acute insulin response to glucose (AIRglucose) which may be associated with abnormal non-fasting glucose responses.